The invention relates to electrofusion of thermoplastics and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for making a pipe-surface quality determination preceding electrofusion.
Nowadays thermoplastic fittings are commonly fused or welded to thermoplastic pipes by electrofusion technology. Typically the fitting has an embedded conductor coiled inside it for induction heating by an electrofusion processor to accomplish welding to the pipe. It generally is a prerequisite that the involved pipe surface be cleaned and scraped preceding electrofusion. Scraping importantly accomplishes exposing unvarnished and/or fresh plastic for the electrofusion process. Un-scraped or insufficiently scraped pipe exacerbates problems with achieving leak-tight electrofusion welds. In cases of natural gas piping, leaking natural gas is a tremendous hazard.
To date reliance on whether the pipe is sufficiently scraped preceding electrofusion is reliant wholly on the honesty and/or good judgment of the responsible worker.
It is an object of the invention to provide a machine-controlled determination of pipe surface quality preceding electrofusion of thermoplastics in order to eliminate human error.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.